Sith Trooper
Sith Troopers were the creation of Darth Odium and his apprentice, Darth Dolosus, during their conquest of systems close to Ronu II. Using armor they discovered in caches leftover from the Clone Wars, the two Sith Lords used their power and influence to mass-produce a new line of clone troopers that were renamed Sith Troopers. Unlike their predecessors, Sith Troopers were recruited into the Order of the Sith Lords, and were either loyal, or made loyal, to their masters. History Origins The origins of the Sith Troopers extend back to the Clone Wars, and even further still to the source of inspiration for the clone troopers. When the Clone Wars ended, and the clone troopers phased into standard stormtrooper armor, the leftover armor was cached in many storage facilities spread galaxy-wide. However, due to the general age and decay of the armor's quality, most pieces were not found to be in practical use for an actual base design. Recruitment and Training It was after the pieces of armor were taken that Darth Odium ordered his new engineers to create a new version of the Phase II armor, one that was distinctive from its host, but still derived on the same generic principles. During this time, the recruits from the worlds conquered by the Sith Lords underwent rigorous training to fill the requirements of the Sith Trooper project. All Sith Troopers received basic training in core military skills, such as weapons handling, marksmanship, and other essentials. Commandos and other special forces personnel received highly specialized training from skilled bounty hunters and mercenaries that were hired into the Order of the Sith Lords. Those whom were selected to serve as officers were drilled in how to effectively lead their men in the heat of combat. Battle Ready After weeks of training, the troopers were ready for combat. Darth Odium was pleased with the results, and set his sights on expanded territories to conquer. By now, he was corrupted so far in the ways of the Sith that he had almost no recollection of his initial reasoning for becoming one. Equipment Armor Derived from Phase II clone trooper armor, Sith Trooper armor was designed to bear a more unique image than its predecessor design. The armor itself was comprised of twenty form-fitting plates made of plastoid-alloy composite, all sealed to a black body glove. All together, the armor weighed approximately thirty kilograms. The armor, in essense, was very similar in overall design to it housed all the systems of Phase I armor in addition to polarized lenses, padding, sensors, and stronger, lighter armor plates. It could also support more modular attachments, making it infinitely superior to its predecessor. Like Phase II armor, Sith armor colors denoted affiliation, not rank. Unlike Phase II armor, however, Sith Trooper armor variations were minimal, and strictly served the area that the wearer specialized in. Kit The soldier was issued the BlasTech DC-15A rifle, or its more compact counterpart, the BlasTech DC-15S blaster carbine. In addition, Sith Troopers often carried one or more grenades of varying types, such as the Merr-Sonn V-1 thermal detonator, concussion grenades, and/or EC (electro-static charge) detonators. The pouches and compartments of a trooper's highly functional utility belt contained a multitude of equipment, including a grappling hook, spare ammunition, and a rudimentary medical kit containing enough synthflesh and bacta to keep a wounded soldier alive until a medic could arrive. Specialized Sith Troopers Sith Troopers were identified by their color schemes, primarily, unlike their predecessors whom used different armor variations. As the need for specialized troopers was, in fact, fairly minimal, it was not imperitive to design different armor styles to fit the different classifications. *'Sith Commandos' represented the Order's most elite and deadly soldiers. Trained to operate behind enemy lines, commandos sported a predominately ash-gray armor color. Unlike other units in the Sith Trooper regimen, commandos were allowed to fully customize their own color schemes, so long as they did not look like other divisions. *'Sith Marines' were trained specifically to attack boarding parties during a space battle or sabotage enemy capital ships. Their armor had navy blue highlights. *'Sith Scout & Reconnassaince' units performed recon missions and scouted out territories for the Order's other units. To distinguish these individuals from the rest, their armor sported red or green highlights. *'Sith Shadow Ops' were trained in espionage, and were the lead intelligence units within the Sith Trooper regimen. Their armor color was pitch black. *'Sith Pilots' drove vehicles and flew air and space craft for the Order. Their armor was typically navy blue colored, with highlights of crimson. *'Sith Special Ops' were separate from the commando division in that they operated within the enemy ranks, planting seeds for uprisings to occur. These soldiers typically were not issued standard armor, as they had to adapt to any situation presented before them. Category:Order of the Sith LordsCategory:CaddenTroopersTroopersCategory:Featured Article